


The Scent of a Flower

by jjpfanfic



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, K-pop
Genre: Alpha Park Jinyoung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Candles, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega im jaebum, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjpfanfic/pseuds/jjpfanfic
Summary: It's just something about the way JaeBum smells. He's like a flower in bloom. And it's crazy how much it's affecting JinYoung.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is pure fiction, written for the lack of Bottom JaeBum in this community. I am not a native English speaker and I have no beta-reader, so all the mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy this work. Comments and constructive criticism are welcomed.

JinYoung likes to think that he’s different. He believes in omega rights, believes that all individuals are equal, and that the “Alpha-Beta-Omega” shouldn’t be treated as a tool to either worship or degrade others. He believes that being an alpha is more than just finding a pretty omega to fuck and knot. He believes that omegas deserve to be treated with respect and adoration. He likes to think that he’s holding on just fine to the principles taught by his parents, about self-control, about alpha’s duties, and about omega’s values. He _likes_ to believe he’s doing just fine. As of late, however, he’s doubting his principles more and more.

The reason is none other than his childhood friend. From the start of this semester, JinYoung’s been bothered by the constant urges from within regarding a certain friend. He’s in constant battle against his primal instinct and that wasn’t even the worst part.

Im JaeBum has always been there since his childhood. From elementary school, the man had always been around, so naturally by the start of college he’s one of JinYoung’s closest friend. They spend most of their free time hanging out together, despite JaeBum studying in the Architecture Building, while JinYoung on the other side of the campus in the Engineering Building. There has been a significant amount of times, more so recently, that people ask if they’re mates. Jackson likes to sneak on them when they’re enjoying the books in the garden or in the cafeteria and teases them for a long time, making things awkward. And he often posts candid pictures of them being _somewhat close_ in the engineering group chat. JinYoung just ignores the teasing he got from the group chat.

It’s not like JinYoung hates the teasing or the interest people take in his and JaeBum’s relationship. Heck! JinYoung’s not even subtle about his feelings for JaeBum, which he believes to be the cause of all the teasing from everyone in campus. He’d throw his arm around JaeBum’s shoulder, or pat his back, or pinch his cheek whenever he gets the chance. JinYoung felt guilty, because he knows he’s basically scent-marked JaeBum anytime they’re around each other. But if JaeBum disapproves of it, he never showed any sign in the slightest.

So, why isn’t JinYoung bonded with JaeBum, yet? Despite all of his friends telling him that JaeBum’s his for taking, JinYoung’s not really sure if the latter feels the same way. JinYoung is aware that he should be the one to make the first move, to show interest and to officially begin courting the omega.

But JaeBum’s not exactly your textbook omega. He doesn’t like it when alphas try to court him with flowers, chocolates, and gifts. JinYoung’s seen how the omega glares at that one popular kid, who got so humiliated because JaeBum just scoffed at the flowers he brought to JaeBum’s class. It’s very hard for any alpha to approach him. To be honest, JaeBum doesn’t need anything from those alphas, and he doesn’t lack anything in qualities compared to those who tried before. That’s probably what sparked interest in JinYoung’s heart in the first place. The confidence, the way he values himself. Which in turn makes JinYoung doubt JaeBum sharing his feelings. And JinYoung’s left with fantasies, of holding JaeBum down and biting on his jugular. Which is totally the opposite of what his principle tells him about not viewing omegas as sexual objects.

There’s a bell ringing on his door. JinYoung carefully marks the page he’s reading, puts the book on his bed. And of course, it’s JaeBum, coming when JinYoung least expected. He pulls out one of his ear buds and adjusts the strap of his backpack. JinYoung smiles and lets him in. JaeBum walks past the alpha and the fragrant scent wafting from the omega hits his nose. He lets JaeBum messily kick his shoes off and make his way straight to JinYoung’s room. JinYoung follows behind, keeping a small gap in order to maintain his composure.

The alpha watches as JaeBum lets his backpack slide off his shoulder and throws it on the floor. He plops on the bed with a sigh. JinYoung doesn’t know whether he should feel lucky or not, because this has been going on for a while now, JaeBum coming to his flat and hanging out on his bed. Personally, he likes to spend more time with JaeBum, no questions asked. But he doesn’t think JaeBum being this close in his room is healthy for his state of mind. From the edge of the bed, JinYoung can smell him. They’re like a mix of different types of flower and there’s that fading neutralizer spray mixed in. JaeBum puts it on because he needs his peace when he’s studying. A bunch of alphas sniffing you while you’re in class would definitely be annoying. JinYoung can empathize. Still, he definitely likes how JaeBum smells in the afternoon when the neutralizer wears off, like how he is now.

JaeBum picks up the book JinYoung left on the bed, reading the title, but drops it immediately and buries his face on JinYoung’s bed sheet. “What’s wrong?” JinYoung asks, sitting down on the edge of the bed. JinYoung places his palm to pat on JaeBum’s shoulder blade. JaeBum makes a rustling sound as he turns his head and rests his cheek against the sheet. “It’s just one of those days,” JaeBum says, lips protrudes in a manner JinYoung believes to be a pout.

JinYoung notices that for the past three days, JaeBum’s a bit on edge, especially when he’s in campus. He’s irritable and would be bothered by the slightest things. When they’re together, it’s a different story. JaeBum’s soft and tends to cling on him. JinYoung doesn’t mind, but from his experience the past few months, there’s only one thing that can explain this, and that is, the omega’s most likely entering heat. And JinYoung can’t resist to reach for those cheek and pinches them lightly.

“Stop it,” JaeBum says flatly, brushing those fingers aside, earning a chuckle from the alpha.

JinYoung grabs the book and sits himself on the bed, occupying the right end of the bed, back leaning against the headrest. He places the book on his lap, picking up where he left off earlier. JaeBum tilts his head towards JinYoung. And when JinYoung doesn’t pay any attention towards him anymore, he pushes up and lets out a baffled scoff. “Seriously? You’re reading a book when I’m clearly having a bad day?”

“What, now I’m not allowed to read?” JinYoung kept his gaze on the page he’s reading.

“I’m serious, JinYoung,” JaeBum says and JinYoung heaves a long sigh.

“Shoot,” JinYoung tilts his head against the headrest, eyes looking down on the omega.

“I got B+ on both Interior Design and Climatology,” JaeBum says before dejectedly plops back onto the bed. JinYoung thinks it’s so cute, the way JaeBum’s right cheek presses on the bed like a child.

 “Oh, no. What a nightmare,” JinYoung sarcastically remarks.

“I pulled an all-nighter for a week straight before the finals. It’s not fair! YoungJae got A- just from studying the night prior, like ugh!” JaeBum vents his frustration by violently ruffling his hair. JinYoung rolls his eyes. This competition between him and YoungJae is something he never understands. Yoo YoungJae is another omega who shares JaeBum’s class and they’ve been keeping track of each other’s grades since day one. Well, JaeBum does, anyway. Perhaps it’s an omega think? JinYoung thinks they should support each other being omegas in an academic society and all that. JaeBum’s not really great with social interaction, so JinYoung thinks it’ll be good if JaeBum can be friendly with another omega. Especially since anyone close to JaeBum in college are mostly alphas.

“One of your classmates from Engineering came to my class, this afternoon,” JaeBum pauses, head tilting back so he can look up at JinYoung, “he tried to hit on me.”

This isn’t the first time JinYoung hears that an alpha tried to court JaeBum. He is well-known amongst students, and is very popular among alphas. JinYoung witnessed lots of alphas talking about how bad they want to dominate JaeBum. Most weren’t really polite expressing it, either. He’s beautiful and smart, but most importantly, he’s not bothered by alpha’s presence and is fearless. And the less JaeBum gives a shit about alphas coming near him, the more alphas take it as a challenge. One of the reason why JinYoung acts REALLY careful around JaeBum: he doesn’t want the omega to think that he’s just trying to get into his pants.

“Who?” JinYoung asks out of curiosity, because who the hell in Engineering had the courage to try and court JaeBum when Jackson posts those candid pictures of him and JaeBum on the group chat every other day.

“It’s not important. Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I’m willingly accepting any alpha that walks up to me,” he natters, cheeks bloating when he pouts.

“They can’t help it,” JinYoung says, hand reaching for JaeBum’s hair, fingers carefully fixing the messy strands, “you smell especially nice today.”

JaeBum groans, “Tell me about it”. They both know what that means. JaeBum’s close to entering his heat cycle. JinYoung pats on the empty space to his left. JaeBum pushes up and positions himself too close to JinYoung than what’s normally considered as friendly. JaeBum curls his hands around the alpha’s arm and rests his head on the alpha’s shoulder. JaeBum’s scent is even stronger now, with his hair so close to JinYoung’s nose. The alpha’s response is almost immediate, enveloping JaeBum with his available arm, leaning his head on top of the crown of JaeBum’s head and inhaling the floral scent from JaeBum’s hair. It’s like drugs, only better.

The book in his hand is now abandoned completely. JinYoung finds the literature less and less interesting each minute, now that JaeBum’s here with him, brushing his fingers along the vein on his arm. JaeBum’s presence gives him peace and comfort. It grounds him when he feels on edge.

JinYoung’s moment of peace was disrupted as soon as the omega’s phone rings. JaeBum fishes his phone from his tight jeans lazily. JinYoung sneaked a glance at the screen and ‘Son HyunWoo’ glares at him in a bright blue text. JinYoung watches as JaeBum just stares blankly at his phone until it stops ringing. HyunWoo is a friend from Engineering and has been a close friend of his and JaeBum for a long time.

“Why didn’t you pick it up?” JinYoung was genuinely curious.

“I just… don’t feel like talking to him.” The answer strikes JinYoung.

“Oh.” There’s a pause before he continues, “He came to you this afternoon and tried to court you, is that it?” JinYoung examine the way JaeBum bites on his lower lips. Enough for JinYoung to confirm his suspicion. HyunWoo is nice. He’s one of the rare case of alphas that is close to JaeBum. If it’s with HyunWoo, he can see how well the both of them match. JinYoung can’t help but feel the sharp pain on his heart just imagining JaeBum with HyunWoo.

JinYoung should’ve noticed earlier. There’s a reason why HyunWoo’s always so nice with JaeBum. He should’ve noticed how the other alpha is always smiling when he’s around JaeBum. Maybe JaeBum secretly likes HyunWoo back and is just playing hard to get. And maybe it’s just a matter of time that JaeBum starts flirting back. JinYoung hates the idea of watching JaeBum happy with someone other than him, but he’s got to be realistic here. JaeBum’s not entitled to like JinYoung back, and if the omega actually prefers the other alpha, then there’s really nothing he can do about it.

“You’re not answering, so I take it as a yes?” JaeBum still doesn’t answer.

“Well at least he’s decent. Are you playing hard to get with him?” The alpha tries to tease him.

JaeBum turns to give JinYoung a look of disbelief. “Are you serious? That’s ridiculous.”

“Why? If it’s with HyunWoo, I approve,” JinYoung tries to sound as non-chalant as he can.

JaeBum scoffs. “And what exactly do you approve? Just… Cut the crap JinYoung. I’m really tired right now. Let me take a quick nap,” JaeBum says before snuggling closer to JinYoung, shoulder as a pillow and left arm as a comforter.

 

 

 

 

 

JinYoung wakes up due to the numbness on his left arm. He forces his heavy lids to open. JaeBum is still next to him, sleeping soundly, an arm stretches above JinYoung’s torso. The right side of his body comfortably lay along JinYoung’s left arm, which he can no longer feel. As gently as he can, the alpha pushes on JaeBum’s shoulder, trying to roll the other further from him, so he can get blood running through his arm. Lucky for him, JaeBum’s wrapped pretty loosely around him, so untangling the omega from his torso isn’t really a problem. Blood finally flows through his arteries once JaeBum’s completely off JinYoung. It tickles at first, but the more the blood flows, the painful it gets.

He glances at the digital clock on the night stand and is surprised to see it’s already past eleven. JaeBum looks really tired and he’s not sure sending him home at this hour will be safe, especially with how thick the scent surrounding him is. JinYoung looks at JaeBum, spread across his bed. JinYoung notices that he’s sweating a lot and looking rather uncomfortable with his full clothing, but JinYoung doesn’t have the courage to do anything about it. Self-control isn’t something he wants to challenge, especially in front of JaeBum. JinYoung unconsciously reaches for his crotch, cock already rock-hard just smelling JaeBum. He quickly gets on his feet and escapes the bedroom. He’ll have to sleep in the living room tonight.

Sleep, however, doesn’t find his way to JinYoung that night. By midnight, fruity and flowery scent fills the living room. JinYoung can exactly understand by now, why the Sex Ed teacher told him to keep distance with omega in heat. Pheromones, as he remembered, can really affect an alpha’s body. JinYoung’s cock is straining really hard inside his pants, to the point it’s painful. The more he ignores it, the harder his cock gets. Somewhere around 1 AM, JinYoung decides that he can’t take it anymore. He paced towards the bathroom, shuts the door, and locks it. Thankfully, JaeBum’s scent hasn’t reach inside the bathroom yet.

JinYoung drops his pants in a hurry, dragging the briefs along with it. His cock stiffly springs out and he can see the veins dilating even more than it usually is when he’s horny. JinYoung’s thumb touches the precum on the tip of his cock and smears it along the head. When he squeezes the base, more precum drips out from the slit. The alpha palms the head and squeezes it, spreading the precum evenly across the head and on the frenulum. But JinYoung needs more lube, so he spits on his palm and rubs on his shaft. His body shivers when he works his hand along the rigid shaft. The slow pace feels great but he’s really in immediate need of release. JinYoung works his hand in a quicker motion, clinging to the remaining scent of JaeBum on his shirt.

His mind playing the scenes from his fantasies, of JaeBum, docile and obedient below him, waiting for the alpha to fuck him. His imagination runs wild as he chases his orgasm as quick as he can. When it finally comes, JinYoung can’t help but to muffle his moans biting on the shirt he bundled inside his mouth. As soon as he comes down from his high, guilt surges from within him. But his cock is still rock-hard. JinYoung uses his cum as lube and slowly rubbing it along his still hard cock. Only this time, he takes his time stroking it slow and long. Wondering how JaeBum’s hands would feel against his cock, how it would feel if the omega squeezes it and jerks it. And damn, JinYoung really wants to know if JaeBum’s any good at giving head. Will he be clumsy or will he be really good? Has he ever done it to another alpha? It doesn’t take long to reach climax this time. JinYoung’s definitely not immune to omega’s pheromone. In this case, JaeBum’s. He’s still horny and his cock still demands more, even after coming twice. The knot on the base of his cock starts swelling a bit, making it even more painful than before.

JinYoung spends a long time in the bathroom, masturbating non-stop. On the bathroom walls, he can see dried cum and globs of recent cum trickling down. There are also a lot of cum on the bathroom floor. He feels pathetic and drained out. His right hand feels painful from overuse and his cock is at least not fully hard. He turns the shower on, letting cold water rains on his body. He makes sure to scrub his body long enough to wash the trace of pheromones from his body. He stares at the floor and the wall. He aims the nozzle at the floor then the wall, spraying long enough to de-stain it.

It’s embarrassing how much he talks about respecting omega values when he recalls how often things like this happened. JaeBum should never find out about what he did in his free time after hanging out with the omega. He dries himself off and wraps it securely around his waist. He doesn’t waste his time before covering his nose and mouth, opening the bathroom door and make his way to his room. He practically holds his breath in, picking up a shirt, a pair of jeans, clean briefs, and his backpack before make his escape from the room of temptation. When he closes the door behind him, he notices JaeBum’s scent is a lot stronger compared to last night. The more he sniff on the air, the more he wants to come back into the room. But JinYoung’s not going to let himself be driven by his dick. At least not when he still possess control.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers. I finally have time to finish the second chapter. Again, English isn't my first language, so I hope you can tolerate mistakes (spelling and grammatical errors) for this work. I hope you can enjoy this chapter.

He didn’t miss the Professor’s wrath when he arrived late. His classmates just stared at him, since it was an odd occurrence. JinYoung had never arrived late before. Earlier in the morning, the young alpha decided to heat up some food for JaeBum. When he checked in on the omega, his shirt was already tossed to the corner and JaeBum’s milky white back view hit his vision like a blinding sun. JinYoung felt the quick hardening of his cock. He tried to wake JaeBum up, but the omega just moaned lazily and went back to sleep. JinYoung didn’t linger. He told JaeBum to eat breakfast once he wakes up and immediately exited the room. JinYoung rubbed himself two more times before eventually washing up again and left his flat 15 minutes before the morning class started. Lucky for him, the Professor still lets him join the class.

“You look like shit, dude,” Jackson approaches him as soon as the class ends. JinYoung doesn’t have the energy to respond. He needs to sleep. He’d originally planned to take a nap at the library for an hour before going back home, but now that Jackson’s here he knows it’s not gonna happen. JinYoung gathers his books and shoves them inside his backpack, strapping it over his shoulder and exits the classroom, heading to the library. Jackson follows him like a puppy.

Surprisingly for JinYoung, Jackson doesn’t insist him to answer. Instead, he keeps following JinYoung in silence to the library. There’s not many people in the library at this hour, so JinYoung finds the furthest corner and sits on one of the cubicle. Jackson sits on the cubicle right next to him, saying nothing. But he keeps staring at JinYoung.

“I didn’t get any sleep last night,” JinYoung mutters with a sigh when Jackson’s still staring at him for another minute.

“Gee, with dark circles like that ANYONE can tell. What’s wrong?”

JinYoung rubs his eyes, and that only makes him even sleepier. “JaeBum crashed at my room last night,” JinYoung carefully says.

Jackson squints his eyes slightly. “And?”

“His cycle comes.”

“What cycle?” JinYoung doesn’t answer, but Jackson can guess. “Heat cycle? Oh wow dude, is that why you’re late to class? You two finally sort your feelings out and fuck your brains out ‘til morning?”

JinYoung winces. “No, not like that. It… wasn’t like that.”

Jackson gasps. “Don’t tell me you engage in a non-consensual sex with JaeBum!”

“What?”

“Did you rape him or did you not?” Jackson grabs JinYoung by the collar.

“What are you talking about?!” JinYoung brushes Jackson’s hands off him and tidy up his collar. “Do you really think I’ll do that?!”

“You’re right. That’s unlikely. What happened then?” Jackson settles back to his seat.

“Nothing! I slept on the couch,” JinYoung crosses his arms on the table and rests his chin atop it.

“That really doesn’t sound convincing at all. I won’t buy if you tell me you’re late because you overslept in that very uncomfortable couch,” Jackson crosses his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh come on! What do you think happens to alphas when an omega in heat is sleeping in a room next to you, emitting all those goddamn pheromones, Jackson?!”

“Sshhh!” He heard complaints from the other side of the room. Thank God there wasn’t anyone near his seat JinYoung would’ve been asked to leave.

Jackson just sits there and stares at JinYoung until realization hits him. “Oh.” He winces, “Oh, dude. That’s, I’m sorry. That’s...”

“Pathetic,” JinYoung says before burying his face on his arms.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I think you can’t blame yourself. It’s just how physiology works. But I don’t think this can go on any longer, dude. You do understand how heat works, right? Spending it alone will just be miserable for JaeBum.”

“Of course I know that! And you know exactly why I haven’t done anything with him. Yesterday he told me that HyunWoo came to Architecture Building just so he can court JaeBum. How do I compete with that? JaeBum might like him back, or playing hard to get for all I know. Fuck, he might even flirt back in no time.”

Jackson delivers a quick slap on top of JinYoung’s head. JinYoung screams, gaining another collective ‘Shhh” from the other side of the library. JinYoung immediately zips his lips and tries to get back at Jackson, but the latter is quick to avoid. “What was that for?”

Jackson sighs. For a really smart student, JinYoung can be such an idiot. He’d been pushing JinYoung to make a move on JaeBum ever since freshmen year. The younger doesn’t seem to listen. Jackson swears watching the two of them unconsciously flirting with each other is the most painful thing he’d witness.

“You know damn well what it’s for. JinYoung, I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours, but JaeBum doesn’t like HyunWoo. He likes you. Why do you think he spends most of his time with you? Everyone can literally smell you on him! Why do you think he rejected those alphas hitting on him? Heck he even came to your room when he’s in heat. If that doesn’t ring a bell in your head I think you should have a brain scan,” Jackson shakes his head, saying this for the one hundredth time.

“But HyunWoo…”

“Makes a move on him because you take too long to lay your claim,” Jackson cuts in. “Listen, dude. Stop worrying. I can guarantee that he’s not going to reject if you ever decide to court him. No way that’s going to happen,” Jackson says grabbing onto JinYoung’s shoulders. “Don’t let him wait for too long.” Jackson says one last time before getting up and leaves the library.

It’s like a switch inside JinYoung’s brain finally clicks. He doesn’t know what triggers it. Maybe it’s the way Jackson’s so sure that JaeBum likes him back? Maybe it’s because Jackson said other alphas make their moves on JaeBum because he takes too long to claim JaeBum? One thing’s for sure, JinYoung finally realizes how much of a coward he’d been all this time. Damn if he’s going to be rejected. He needs to at least tell JaeBum about his feelings. JinYoung stands up and pulls on his backpack, slinging one strap over his shoulder and walks out the library in a quick pace, before running back home.

When JinYoung reaches his front door, JaeBum’s scent is still as strong as when he left. JinYoung can feel his lust building inside of him. He fishes the key out of his right pocket and tries to unlock the door. He clumsily _tries_ to unlock the door. His hands are shaking, but he eventually manages to unlock the door. Was it locked in the first place, JinYoung isn’t even sure. He takes a deep breath before quickly opening the door and makes his way inside. He can see from the living room, the breakfast he made this morning is left untouched on the dining table.

He walks towards his bedroom, surprised to see the door slightly ajar. When he peeked in, he can’t see JaeBum on his bed. Panic ensues inside JinYoung’s brain and he pushes the door hard, confirming JaeBum’s not on the bed. The alpha scans the room and finds the messy bed sheet crumpled into a giant bundle on the corner of his bed. Something’s strange. It has a darker color on staining some of it. JinYoung takes a closer look and notices that it’s soaked. Maybe JaeBum spilled something, or–

“Shit!” JaeBum might have leaked on his bed. It only takes that realization for JinYoung’s cock to strain painfully inside his jeans. But he’s fully aware that it’s not time to think about that. He heard a soft sob coming from the en-suite bathroom and quickly make a run for it. The door’s locked and JaeBum’s sob disappears when he twists the door knob.

“JaeBum?” JinYoung says knocking against the door as gently as he can. JinYoung hears a few stuffs falling, most likely from the table top where he stacks his toiletries. Then the door unlocks from the inside. JinYoung lets out a sigh, not even realizing he was holding his breath. “JaeBum, I’m coming in, okay?”

JinYoung opens the door slowly, the sobs are audible once again, only it becomes strangled with periodic sharp breathing. JaeBum was on the floor, and a bunch of candles – scented candles – are scattered around him, safe for one which is shoved inside his ass. JInYoung thought he’d lose all control at that moment, because JaeBum looks very vulnerable and very inviting. The scent of flowers surrounding the omega is so strong, JinYoung can taste it in his tongue.

“JinYoung,” a soft call from JaeBum grounds JinYoung. The alpha can see how red JaeBum’s face is and that the drying tears had left a trace on his cheeks. JinYoung’s eyes trail back to the candle, and JaeBum instinctively tries to cover it with both his palms.

JinYoung walks up to him and gently puts his palm against the omega’s burning skin. JaeBum turns to look at JinYoung, who’s squatting down before him. “I’m sorry,” JaeBum says. And JinYoung’s heart break at that.

“Why are you sorry?”

“I messed up your bathroom,” JaeBum says weakly.

“Don’t worry about it,” JinYoung leans closer and pulls JaeBum on a gentle embrace, the omega immediately buries his face on JinYoung’s neck, JinYoung can literally hear him taking a deep inhale of JinYoung’s scent. The alpha does the same. His rests his chin atop JaeBum’s hair and he has to bite his inner cheek to stop himself from burying his face on the crown of JaeBum’s head. JinYoung’s actually surprised at how well he assert control over himself right now, because every single cell in his brain is screaming for him to claim JaeBum right then and there.

JinYoung slowly breaks away from contact, but JaeBum was quite reluctant to let him go, so he kept the omega close to his body. “Come on, let’s move you to bed. It’s cold in here,” JinYoung says, before circling his arms below JaeBum’s legs and behind his back.

“Wait!” JaeBum stops him. JinYoung gently releases his grip on JaeBum’s calves.

The omega reaches for the candles stuck inside him and pulls it out quickly, letting out a sharp pant along the process and a glob of lube seeps to the floor. JaeBum instinctively closed his legs again and looks up at JinYoung. JaeBum looks really embarrassed, so JinYoung looks away not wanting to add humiliation to JaeBum. The alpha then wraps his arms around JaeBum and lifts him up and carries him to the bed. JaeBum immediately wraps his arms around JinYoung’s neck and positions his head on JinYoung’s clavicle, breathing heavily.

JinYoung lays him down gently on the bed. JaeBum’s left hand grips tightly on JinYoung’s arm, not letting him get further from the omega. Eyebrows frowning slightly, as if telling JinYoung not to leave. And JinYoung is bewitched by those dark orbs, drowned in the longing visible from the stares. JinYoung feels the itch on his throat and gulps.

“JaeBum, I don’t know if I’m gonna be able to hold myself back if I’m around you any longer,” JinYoung says.

And JaeBum’s grip on JinYoung’s arm loosen. “Then don’t hold back,” JaeBum leans back to the bed and bares his neck to the alpha.

And JinYoung gives in. Just like that, completely gives in to the scent that’s been driving him crazy since JaeBum first presented. The alpha wastes no more time and dive to the beautiful neck of JaeBum, taking a sniff before biting at the pulse point, not gently, but not deep enough to inflict an incision. JaeBum moans softly to his ear and JinYoung loves it. He loves the sound of it so much. The alpha quickly seizes JaeBum’s lower lip and sucks it hard, gives a little bite before releasing it and kisses back, this time with tongue.

JaeBum responds desperately. He’d been so deprived of alpha’s scent, JinYoung’s scent, for the last couple of cycle. And each time it gets more and more unbearable. This time, however, JinYoung’s close. Very close. And the pine scent the alpha emits is grounding him; calms him. He wants more of it. More of JinYoung’s scent, more of JinYoung’s touch, more of JinYoung’s body heat, more of his kiss and God his lips are probably bruising from that rough kiss but he can’t help but want more. He wants JinYoung all to himself. He’s been waiting forever and whatever JinYoung’s giving him isn’t enough.

JaeBum instinctively bucks his hips up, searching for more friction to his hard member. JinYoung notices that and breaks away from the kiss. “Off,” JaeBum says, clawing at JinYoung’s shirt. The alpha pulled the shirt up so quick he almost tore it. JaeBum watches as JinYoung unzips the bulging jeans and the alpha’s big cock springs before him. He wants to feel it on his grip, wants to give it a lick and taste it, try if he can fit it in his mouth. Maybe if he practices enough he can try deepthroat it. But there’s something more urgent than all of that. JaeBum needs it where he’s most aching.

The omega lifts his legs up and spread it apart, revealing wet pink hole clenching tightly, squirting a glob of lubricant, trailing down his hole and wetting the surrounding skin. Hot air is pulled from JinYoung’s throat as he watches.

JinYoung watches in awe, almost going for it right away, but glad because he’s able to stop himself from doing so. He looks at JaeBum’s flushing face before speaking up, “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes,” JaeBum says hoarsely, eyes half-lidded. “I didn’t think you’d be back,” JaeBum says in a whisper.

JaeBum’s words make JinYoung groan. He reaches for JaeBum’s neck and brought him upright, closer to the alpha before pulling him in an embrace. That’s the first for them. Not the hug, but JinYoung initiating it. “JinYoung, please” he hears the omega moan. “It’s getting more painful. I need you.” JinYoung can hear the hint of panic in JaeBum’s voice.

“Do you really want me to be the one?” There. The one question he’d been dying to ask. The one question he’d been dying to get an answer to. And JinYoung had heard the answer, just not from JaeBum himself.

“JinYoung… That’s a stupid question,” JaeBum avoids shyly.

“I need you to say it, JaeBum. I need to know for sure.”

JaeBum places a hand on JinYoung’s chest and put some distance between them. He looks at JinYoung with a frown, lips wet and cheeks flushing red. “Of course I do,” JaeBum says. “You’re always the one. I thought you already know that,” he drops his hand from JinYoung’s chest to his thigh.

“Jackson’s right. I’m an idiot after all. I never thought you’d actually want me.” JinYoung grabs JaeBum’s chin and brings their faces together. Lips interlocking and bodies pressing against each other. JaeBum feels hot against his skin and this time, JinYoung pressing the omega against the bed, before pulling away and went down on him.

JaeBum’s back arches as JinYoung peppers his body with light kisses down, down, and down to his hard cock. JinYoung doesn’t hesitate taking JaeBum’s cock in his mouth. He sucks once, twice, and hears a loud moan as JaeBum comes in his mouth. He’s not sure whether it’s because of the heat or because JaeBum’s just that sensitive. But seeing the omega trembling with pleasure, moaning non-stop brings pride in his chest. He wants to just shove his cock inside JaeBum and breed him senseless, but he’s better than that. JaeBum deserves more than that. It’s their first time and he wants it to not just be mad fucking.

Although he knows JaeBum probably only wants nothing more than his cock in him right now, he still need to be careful not to hurt him. So the alpha gently spreads JaeBum’s thighs and presses one finger against the soaked rim. JaeBum arches his back with a loud whimper. It’s loose and wet. JinYoung presses two digits at once and JaeBum’s thighs are trembling.

“Is it too much?” JinYoung asks concerned.

“JinYoung, please,” JaeBum reaches for JinYoung’s wrist. “I can take it, please. I really need you.” The hand holding his wrist is trembling.

“Don’t worry baby, it won’t take long. Please wait a little more.”

JinYoung continues making a scissoring motion for a while before inserting another digit. JaeBum takes it very well. His fingers are sliding in and out very smoothly. “I can’t take it anymore, please,” JaeBum breathes out.

JinYoung understands and he tugs on JaeBum’s hips, placing the omega’s thighs against his own before adjusting on his knees. JaeBum’s face is red from the heat and it’s glistening from the sweat. JinYoung’s eyes travel down to JaeBum’s cock. It’s red, almost purple even. JinYoung almost lost it when the omega purposely grinds his hips against JinYoung’s throbbing member. JinYoung lets his member rubs against the rim, maintaining the contact bare minimum.

This is also a first for him. JaeBum spread under him, moaning from the slightest contact with him. The way he pushes his ass closer to JinYoung’s cock to get more friction and how JaeBum’s fingers are curling against the pillow under his head.

JinYoung wants to flip him over. Wants to slap JaeBum’s fat ass until it’s burning red like his cock. He wants to pound into that pink hole until it bleeds as he cry with each thrust. But that can wait. He wants to see JaeBum coming from his cock for the first time. The rest can follow.

JinYoung holds his raging hard cock in hand, gives it a couple of strokes before guiding it to JaeBum’s entrance. When the head sinks in, it’s even better than what he’d imagined before. JaeBum’s really tight and wet. The warmth that envelops him almost makes him lose balance. JaeBum whines when JinYoung pushes his cock deeper. The friction makes his brain stops functioning for a moment.

“Fuck! Baby, you’re so tight,” JinYoung says, holding both of JaeBum’s legs and places it on top of his shoulders. When he starts moving, JaeBum’s slick passage makes it hard for him to control his speed. But he doesn’t hear JaeBum complain, so he keeps thrusting at full speed, JaeBum’s walls massaging his cock tightly.

“Hnnggh,” JaeBum moans loudly, clawing at anything within reach. “I’m gonna come,” JaeBum chokes out

“That’s okay, baby, come for me,” JinYoung makes sure he maintained his speed as JaeBum calls out his name, watches white ribbons shoots up from his cock. The sight alone makes something build from within him. JinYoung can feel his knot started to grow.

“JaeBum… knot… can I knot you?” The alpha asks in between heavy breathing.

JaeBum doesn’t say anything at first. His face changes a bit and JinYoung interprets it as hesitance. But what immediately follow is JaeBum nodding his head before clawing tighter at the bed. JinYoung waits until there’s that tingling build up signalling him he’s close before he let loose and let his knot grow. There’s a pained groan from below him and JinYoung knows it probably hurts JaeBum; the omega feels significantly tighter and it brings JinYoung to the edge. JinYoung clenches his fist onto JaeBum’s calves, pleasure hits him in waves. The sound coming from his lower abdomen fills the room as he rides his orgasm.

This is different from orgasm by hand, for sure, but JinYoung never expected for it to be so overwhelming. He always wondered how it’d feel to knot an omega, and from the information he gathered from porn, he’d imagined it to be amazing. But amazing isn’t the word that comes to his mind. Well, not that he would be able to conjure a decent thought inside his mind, now that his knot is deep inside JaeBum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. The last chapter would be posted soon (hopefully in less than a week). Again, comments, kudos, and bookmarks are very welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers. It has been a while since I last posted something in this page. Work has taken most of my time for the past three months and I finally got a chance to sit down and write something. This isn't exactly a long story, just a three-chapter short story. When I see the state of bottom!jaebum tag page, I feel like I really need to contribute to the lack of new work. Again, kudos, comments, bookmarks are most welcomed.


End file.
